Rey Bucanero
|birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Mexico City, Mexico |trainer = Pirata Morgan Hombre Bala Verdugo Satánico Franco Colombio |debut = November 18, 1991 |retired = }} Arturo García Ortiz is a Mexican professional wrestler currently working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre under the ring name Rey Bucanero (Spanish for "Buccaneer king"). Professional wrestling career After being trained by his uncles and spending several years working undercards for independents and undercards for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, he got his first push in late 1996 after winning the Gran Alternativa tournament with Emilio Charles, Jr.. In March 1997, he won the CMLL World Trios Championship with Satánico and Charles but the group were transitional champions to take the Trios championship off the Héctor Garza, who was preparing to leave the promotion. The push quickly cooled down and Bucanero began work on World Wrestling Federation's short lived Telemundo project, WWF Super Astros, without his mask and under the name "Rey 'Pirata' Ortiz". Los Guerreros del Infierno He returned to CMLL in 1999 and feuded extensively with Olímpico and the buildup pointed to a mask vs. mask match between the two; however, Bucanero teamed with Shocker, another up and coming rudo (heel), in a "Ruleta de la Muerte" tournament where the losers advance and the final losing team has to fight amongst themselves in a mask vs. mask match. Shocker and Bucanero lost in the last round and Shocker took Bucanero's mask. At this time he also started teaming with Último Guerrero and the duo were recruited by Satánico for his new stable, Nuevos Infernales. The team of Bucanero and Guerrero was pushed in 2000 with a tournament win for the vacant CMLL World Tag Team Championship. In 2001, Guerrero and Bucanero turned on Satánico by costing him a match with Tarzan Boy and the trio of Guerrero, Bucanero, and Tarzan starting calling themselves "Los Infernales". Satánico recruited Averno and Mephisto, two undercarders with new gimmicks, for his own Infernales group and the two groups feuded over who could use the name. Injuries forced Bucanero and Tarzan on hiatus at times so Máscara Mágica was brought in as an alternate member of the group. Bucanero's group lost a seven-man cage match and they settled on the name Los Guerreros del Infierno. They spent the rest of the year feuding with Negro Casas and El Hijo del Santo over the CMLL World Tag Team Championship. After a match with an inconclusive finish in October, Los Guerreros lost to Santo and Casas on November 2. In 2002, Guerrero and Bucanero regained their tag team title from Santo and Casas in May. The team successfully defended their title against Damián 666 and Halloween of La Familia de Tijuana in July. Los Guerreros spent the rest of the year feuding with Vampiro and Shocker. Los Guerreros successfully defended their tag team championship against the duo but Bucanero lost his hair to Vampiro in a singles hair vs. hair match in December to close out the year. In 2003, they retained the championship against Vampiro and Lizmark, Jr. and Negro Casas and Perro Aguayo, Jr. but were defeated in December by the team of Shocker and the newly arrived L.A. Park. Los Guerreros regained the tag team championship in early 2004 but Bucanero suffered a knee injury and was temporarily replaced by Black Warrior. Los Guerreros lost the tag team title to Atlantis and Blue Panther on June 25. Bucanero and new Guerreros member Olímpico challenged Atlantis and Panther for the tag team championship on the first Arena México show of 2005 but they lost and Olímpico injured his neck while attempting a dive. He teamed with Guerrero in a feud with newcomer Místico and recently turned Dr. Wagner, Jr. early in the year, losing a main event tag match on March 11. In September, Bucanero and Olímpico teamed up again to unsuccessfully challenge the visiting Hiroshi Tanahashi and Shinsuke Nakamura for the IWGP Tag Team Championship. After Atlantis turned heel and Los Guerreros became known as Los Guerreros del Atlántida, it was teased that Bucanero would break up with Guerrero but Bucanero stayed and Los Guerreros feuded with Perro Aguayo, Jr.'s Los Perros del Mal faction into 2006. At the end of April, he teamed with Tarzan Boy to win a double hair vs. hair match against Mr. Águila and Damián 666 in the main event of an Arena México show. The following week, he teamed with Atlantis against Último Dragón and Keiji Mutoh but his team lost after Atlantis hit him by accident. For the following weeks, Bucanero kept having trouble with his teammates and magazines hinted at a possible face turn. Later that month, Averno and Mephisto turned on him during an Arena México match. Shortly afterwards, Tarzan Boy and Guerrero turned on him as well, ripping his tights, signifying he was no longer a member of Los Guerreros. On July 14, he defeated Guerrero for his CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship, ending Guerrero's three and a half year title reign. He later feuded with Kenzo Suzuki and Último Guerrero. In 2008, Bucanero participated in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's World X Cup Tournament as a part of Team Mexico, who ended up winning the whole tournament. In July and August 2010 Rey Bucanero filled in for Mr. Niebla while he was out with a knee injury and teamed up with La Peste Negra members Negro Casas and El Felino. When he teamed with La Peste Negra, Bucanero wore ring gear that looked more like Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie series and less like his fellow Guerreros de la Atlantida members. He was also given a mascot, a Mini-Estrella wearing a parrot outfit that accompanied him to the ring. The parrot was later named Zacarias. In August 2010, Rey Bucanero announced that he had left Los Guerreros and joined La Peste Negra because they were more interested in teaming with Olímpico than him. On December 3 at Sin Piedad 2010 Bucanero defeated Los Invasores leader Mr. Águila in a Lucha de Apuesta to take his trademark hair. On January 29, 2011, Bucanero made an appearance for American promotion Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, during the WrestleReunion 5 weekend, in a match, where he was defeated by Mr. Águila. In April 2011 Bucanero left La Peste Negra to form a new group with El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible, abandoning Zacarias in the process. The following month, the group was named La Fuerza TRT. On June 21 Bucanero defeated El Hijo del Fantasma to win the NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Championship. On July 31, 2011, Bucanero and Atlantis made an appearance for American promotion Chikara, losing to F.I.S.T. (Chuck Taylor and Johnny Gargano) via disqualification, when Gargano faked taking a low blow from Atlantis. On September 30 at CMLL's 78th Anniversary Show, Bucanero took part in a ten-man hair vs. hair steel cage match, which came down to him and El Felino. In the end, El Felino managed to pin Bucanero, forcing him to have his head shaved. In October 2011, Bucanero became one of four CMLL wrestlers featured in an A&E Latinoamericano documentary series titled El Luchador. When El Texano, Jr. left CMLL in late November, Bucanero and El Terrible chose Tiger as the new third member of La Fuerza TRT. On June 4, 2013, Bucanero's near two-year reign as the NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Champion ended, when he lost the title to Diamante Azul. On August 11, Bucanero and Terrible kicked Tiger out of La Fuerza TRT and gave his spot to Vangelis. With Vangelis joining the group, the stable was renamed TRT: La Máquina de la Destrucción ("TRT: The Machine of Destruction"). On September 14, Bucanero captured the CMLL World Tag Team Championship alongside Tama Tonga, while on tour with New Japan Pro Wrestling. Bucanero's tour with NJPW lasted until September 29, and upon his return to CMLL, Bucanero and Tonga began teaming with El Terrible as "Bullet Club Latinoamerica". On October 18, Bucanero was sidelined with an injury and both he and Tonga were stripped of the CMLL World Tag Team Championship. On March 8, 2015, Bucanero defeated La Sombra in a tournament final to win the NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Championship for the second time. On April 3, Bucanero, El Terrible and Shocker formed a new trio named TGR (Terriblemente Guapo el Rey, "Terribly Hansome King") In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Buca Destroyer'' (Front flip piledriver) **''Bucanero Storm'' (Wheelbarrow driver) **''Castigo Bucanero'' (Corkscrew senton) **Sitout suplex slam *'Signature moves' **''La Magistral'' (Crucifix pin) **''El Ancla Guerrera'' (Rebound clothesline) **Hurricanrana, while diving **''Ejecution Bucanera'' (Springboard neckbreaker) **Plancha **''Paquetito'' (Schoolboy pin) **''Mutilacion Pirata'' (Double knee drop) **''Buca Driver'' (Cross-legged fisherman driver) **''Senton Guerrero'' (Moonsault senton) Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CMLL World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Último Guerrero (3) and Tama Tonga (1) **CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) – with El Satánico and Emilio Charles, Jr. **NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Carnaval Incredible Tournament (2000) – with Último Guerrero and Mr. Niebla **Copa de Arena Mexico (1999) – with El Satánico and Último Guerrero **Torneo Gran Alternativa (1996 (II)) – with Emilio Charles, Jr. **Leyenda de Azul: 2006 *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **Copa Higher Power (1999) – with Astro Rey Jr., Máscara Mágica, El Satánico and Último Guerrero *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'39' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2005 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World X Cup (2008) – with Volador, Jr., Último Guerrero and Averno *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Tag Team of the Decade (2000–2009) – with Último Guerrero Luchas de Apuestas record External links * Profile * Profile Category:1974 births Category:1991 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:Dragondoor Project alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Toryumon Japan alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Producciones OCR alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Wrestling Martin Calderon alumni Category:Living people Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni‎